


I'm yours

by putsaltonyourpineapple



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsaltonyourpineapple/pseuds/putsaltonyourpineapple
Summary: Blaine is starting to get worried what will happen once Kurt goes to New York.





	I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for anyone reading this.  
> This fic was originally inspired by Aubrey so thanks for giving me the idea.  
> I hope you enjoy!

“Don’t you dare ever withhold that from me again Blaine Anderson you hear me. EVER”  
Kurt’s head hit the pillow. He was sweating all over, he was sore, and tired but he was happy as ever. He smiled over to his panting boyfriend who was laying down next to him drinking some water. 

“Sit up you are going to choke” Kurt scolded.

“ I’m not going to, unlike you almost did” Blaine smiled. 

“ BLAINE” Kurt said nudging Blaine’s shoulder pushing him over slightly. Blaine just laughed running a hand through his hair letting out the remaining curls still holding together after their little romp.

“ Oh I’m going to miss that” Blaine said scooting into Kurt laying his head on Kurt’s sweaty chest wrapping an arm around his waist while Kurt brings his hand up and wraps a loose curl around his finger. 

“ Really that's what you are going to miss, not my charming good looks, my amazing personality. My heavenly voice, my-”

“ When you scream like you just did it is heavenly. That could give me masturbation material for a whole year” Blaine said pulling kurt closer nuzzling his bare chest and smiling because Kurt was all his, and Chandler can suck it.

“Everybody thinks you are a perfect gentleman Blaine Anderson, but they should see you in the bedroom.” Kurt said now trying to get a curl around two fingers without hurting Blaine. 

“ No I am going to miss those things” Blaine said giving Kurt a short sweet kiss on his abdomen. 

Kurt’s heart fluttered. 

“ You better’ Kurt mumbled. 

“ But I am especially going to miss tickling you” Blaine sat up and ran his fingers in the crook of Kurt’s neck. 

“ Blaine Warbler Anderson,don’t you dare” Blaine just completely ignored him, and continued tickling Kurt's neck. Kurt giggled a little Blaine tickled a little harder swinging his leg over kurt's leg, straddling him, he kept on tickling his neck while the other hand moves to tickle his armpit (yes armpit)

. “BLAINE BLAINE ” Blaine didn't stop. Kurt giggles filled the silent room. 

“ STOP THAT IT TICKLES” Blaine just tickled harder. 

“ No shit sherlock” 

Kurt rolled his eyes. 

“Two can play at this game” and with a lot of struggling he grabbed the open water bottle left on his nightstand and squirted it in Blaine’s face. Blaine gasped. 

“ Kurt” He took his hand and wiped his right eye with it. “ Elizabeth” He took his other hand and wiped his left eye. “ Hummel. Did you just spray water on my face?” Kurt just looked at Blaine innocently. 

“ I don’t know Warbler, did I?” He batted his eyelashes innocently. Blaine just chuckled and tickled him all over. Kurt just kept on giggling. Eventually Blaine got tired so he stopped, and went back to his initial position with his head on Kurt's chest, Kurt ran his fingers through his hair smiling at the lack of hair gel. 

“Mhmmmmm” Blaine sighed contently.

“At least when I’m New York I won't have to deal with this horrible hairstyle” Kurt joked Blaine didn't say anything. (The next day Blaine came to school with less gel in his hair.) 

“Okay let’s pick a movie” Kurt said after a minute of awkward silence. 

But when Kurt reached for the remote, Kurt got text from his dad asking him when he was going to be home. When Kurt didn’t reply immediately,Burt called him 

“ Dad I’m at Blaine’s house” He said quickly through the phone. 

“ Okay, come home kid”

“ I was wondering If I could stay the night” 

“ No absolutely not” 

“ But daaad” 

“ I don't want to hear it Kurt”

“ But dad I don't know when me and Blaine can hang out again before I leaver” 

“Oh so Im supposed to leave you alone so you can have sex for the first time, before you start your New York adventures” Kurt had to bit his lip to keep from laughing. 

“ Dad nothing is going to happen I promise” 

“ Let me talk to him” Blaine said. 

Kurt rolled his eyes with the feeling that this was not going to help his case., but he handed his phone to his eager boyfriend anyway. 

“ Mr. Hummel” 

“ Anderson, you trying to take advantage of my son” 

“ What, no” 

“ That didn't sound very convincing”

“ Mr. Hummel I was just trying to say that, with Kurt’s audition very soon he needs to practice as much as possible. I have a performance space in my basement that could be very beneficial to him. By the time he finishes practicing it would be too late to drive home. Granted I am being selfish because I just want to spend as much time with your son as humanly possible. ButI also just want to see him being successful” 

There was silence while Burt thought about it.

“ Dlright, but no funny business” Blaine rolled his eyes

“ Yes, sir goodnight” 

They didn't actually practice for Kurt's NYADA audition(obviously). They watched a movie and fell asleep. Kurt’s head on Blaine’s shoulder Kurt’s arm loseley around Blaine’s waist. Blaine had a strong arms around Kurts shoulder.  
They always sleep better next to each other and Kurt expected to wake up in the morning perfectly rested. He expected maybe to be kissed awake. He did not expect to wake up at three in the morning to the sound of Blaine crying. 

 

Blaine had been crying for a few minutes. He couldn't sleep at all actually. So he just settled on watching Kurt sleep. Blaine decided that was his favorite thing in the world, watching Kurt sleep. He watched Kurt sleep letting his fingertips run along Kurt’s jawline and and cheek, just his face in general. He let his other hand combs through Kurt’s unusually messy hair. He thought about it. How this face that he was touching right here, was going to take over New York. Kurt was going to go to NYADA and he's going to become the biggest most talented performer on Broadway. Blaine smiled softly, proud but then a thought creeped into his mind. “He is going to do it without you. You are going to be stuck here in Lima” That's when Blaine lost it. There are going to be other people in New York, people better than Blaine.( as somebody could be better them stop worrying Anderson) And Blaine wass o scared that Kurt is going to like them more then him. Blaine couldn't help the multiple tears rolling down his face. 

“ Blaine, are you crying” He heard a gentle voice say. Blaine looked at Kurt. He really was crying now. 

“ I-I’m just s-so proud of you” Blaine said pulling Kurt closer to him and pressing his lips to Kurts forehead. 

“Then why are you crying” Kurt asked with genuine concern. 

“ Be- Because you are amazing. Kurt. You are the greatest person I have ever met. Nobody can compare to you” 

“ Blaine” Kurt said putting his hand on Blaines chest feeling his rapid heartbeat. He sat up on his elbow so he could look up into Blaine’s tear-filled, beautiful eyes. He brought his hand up and brought it through the thick curls. 

“ No Kurt, because you are great. And New York is lucky to have you. I’m just scared you are going to meet somebody better than me” 

“ Blaine are you an idiot. I love you.” Blaine smiled for a second.

“ I love you too. But what if thats not enough. What if, what if you forget about me.” 

“ What I-” 

“ Not like forget about me, forget about me. But what if you meet new people and you stop calling me or texting me.” 

“Blaine Anderson do you think I'm actually an idiot” 

“What of course not” 

“ Is that what you think of me? Do you think I'm just going to run of for some guy ,that's not you, the moment I can.? What do you think all of this means.? Do you think I'm just some little boy that is going to run the first moment I get? I wouldn't do that.” 

“ I don't think that” Kurt sighed and took Blaine's face in his hands. 

“ Don't you get it Blaine Anderson,I’m in love with you. I love you. New York isnt going to change that.” 

“O-okay but what if you do.” 

“What if I what?”

“ sSop calling me skyping me, wanting me to visit you.” 

“ That wouldn't happen” Kurt said cuddling into Blaine. “ I’m yours Blaine Anderson don’t forget that” 

“ And I'm yours Kurt Hummel. I hope you won't forget that” 

“ I won't” 

They went back to sleep. Kurt went to New York and well you know how this story ends.

**Author's Note:**

> A review would give me infinite joy. It


End file.
